


Служба доставки-1

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fisting, Immobility, M/M, Rating: NC17, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бывает очень жарко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служба доставки-1

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Дженсен&Джаред/Чад
> 
> Предупреждения: тройничок, два топа и боттом, фистинг, двойное проникновение, использование зажимов, ограничение подвижности, незащищенный секс, разница в возрасте

Жара стояла такая, что хотелось только одного - залезть в прохладную воду бассейна, пить ледяную колу и сидеть там, пока солнце не зайдет за горизонт. Но вместо этого Дженсен торчал на пороге дома уже битых пять минут в ожидании, пока грузовой автомобиль развернется поближе к дверям. Когда машина миновала въездные ворота, из кабины выскочил высокий мальчишка и теперь, размахивая руками, руководил действиями водителя.

Дженсен от нечего делать принялся рассматривать «регулировщика». Верхнюю половину комбинезона тот снял, и теперь куртка болталась на ремне, к которому крепилась сумка с инструментами; серая, промокшая от пота майка с еле заметным принтом обтягивала загорелый торс, мышцы на руках вздулись, заметно, что сегодня таскал тяжести. На голове - бывшая когда-то синей бандана, из-под нее торчат длинные волосы, выгоревшие на кончиках. Лицо мальчишеское, и мимика еще невзрослая, щурится и смешно морщит нос, когда приходится разворачиваться к солнцу.

Наконец автомобиль, сдав задом почти вплотную к крыльцу, остановился, и оттуда выбрался второй парень, чуть пониже ростом, более сбитый, почти в такой же майке, лоб перехвачен куском ткани, чтобы пот не затекал в глаза. Стрижка короткая, волосы высветлены солнцем почти добела. Он, в отличие от своего напарника, сразу заметил Дженсена и подошел к нему:

\- Добрый день. Куда диван заносить?

Дженсен уловил в его интонациях плохо скрываемый вызов. Парнишка глаза не прятал, стоял немного показушно, засунув руки за ремень. Колючий, как все подростки, маскирующий свою неуверенность за нахальством, но что-то уже было в нем такое… плотное, сформированное.

Второй – полная противоположность. Двигается рывками, суматошный, открытый, все свои мальчишеские колючки мгновенно превращает в улыбку, но глаза все равно настороженные. Это у них общее.

Дженсен указал рукой за свою спину и пояснил:

\- Через эту дверь, по коридору, в кабинет. Вторая дверь налево, открыто.

Блондин развернулся, подошел к грузовику, и они вдвоем с высоким слаженно завернули тент наверх, опустили бортик, и блондин запрыгнул внутрь.

Высокий перегнулся вперед, цепляясь за груз, и потянул на себя. Опускали они диван долго, Дженсен сначала с любопытством наблюдал, как они справляются с этой громадной дурой, но потом долбанная жара и яркое солнце взяли свое, и он ретировался в дом, под защиту кондиционеров.

В кабинете он установил температуру на шестьдесят пять градусов, достал из бара ведерко со льдом и щедро насыпал себе в стакан с водой.

Из коридора послышалось пыхтение и отрывистые команды, как кому нести и как разворачиваться. Минут через пять в дверном проеме появилась первая задница, обтянутая грязно-голубым комбинезоном. Парни тащили диван из последних сил, майки на обоих были - хоть выжимай. Поставив его на свободное место, они, не спрашивая разрешения, рухнули на пол и откинули головы на сиденье дивана.

Дженсен стоял у стола и видел, как они тяжело дышат в унисон, время от времени сглатывая, кадыки ходили под тонкой кожей на шеях, руки подрагивали от облегчения, и Дженсен мог за несколько футов слышать, как колотятся их сердца.

Блондин пришел в себя первым и попытался подняться. Дженсен произнес:

\- Можете принять душ.

Высокий оживился, поднял голову и с интересом посмотрел на Дженсена. Блондин сразу же его осадил:

\- Джаред, я первый. Знаю тебя, ты на час встрянешь.

Высокий буркнул:

\- Заткнись, Чад.

Дженсен улыбнулся:

\- В доме не одна ванная. В конце коридора две спальни с ванными комнатами. Полотенца там есть.

Высокий зацепился пальцами за пояс блондина и рывком встал на ноги. Дженсен заметил, что блондин только чуть покачнулся, когда напарник использовал его тело в качестве подмоги.

Они оба синхронно пробормотали «спасибо» и вышли из кабинета. Высокий, Джаред, облапил блондина, но тот его ткнул в бок:

\- Руки убери, жарко.

Дженсен хмыкнул; то есть если бы не было жарко, то блондин, Чад, кажется, не возражал бы. Или привык, что напарник руки распускает.

Чад действительно надолго в ванной не задержался, минут через пятнадцать вернулся в кабинет в одном полотенце, перебросив через плечо свою одежду. Увидев, как Дженсен насыпает лед в стакан с водой, облизнулся и попросил:

\- Можно и мне?

Стеснения ноль. Не захотел влезать в потную одежду и запросто вышел в одном полотенце. Интересно, насколько хватит его нахальства. Дженсен поманил его рукой и, когда тот подошел поближе, не стал отдавать стакан и поднес воду, предлагая выпить из его рук. Чад сначала отстранился, но Дженсен обхватил его затылок и прижал край стакана к губам. Чад перехватил его за предплечье, впился пальцами, пытаясь высвободиться, но рот открыл, и Дженсен наклонил стакан. Кубики льда глухо ударились о стекло, один кубик докатился до края, и Чад вместе с глотком втянул его в рот. Дженсен убрал стакан, притянул его ближе и поцеловал холодные губы, пробираясь языком в рот, чувствуя нерастаявший лед. Чад застыл, но не сопротивлялся, позволял целовать, высасывать из его рта воду.

За его спиной раздалось тихое шипение. Дженсен прекратил целовать и поднял голову. На пороге стоял Джаред. Мальчик оказался более стеснительным и оделся после душа, правда, мокрую насквозь майку держал в руке, натянув комбинезон полностью. Он удивленно смотрел на них и втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы вот с этим шипением. Чад обернулся и уже хотел что-то сказать, но Дженсен опередил его:

\- Иди сюда.

Джаред сглотнул и мотнул головой, сначала делая шаг вперед, потом назад. Дженсен сбросил с плеча Чада одежду и потянул за край полотенца на бедрах. Джаред смотрел во все глаза, и Дженсен, нарочно не торопясь, взял Чада за подбородок и поцеловал снова, теперь уже без лишней осторожности, имел его рот языком, притягивал все еще напряженное и не отвечающее на его прикосновения тело ближе, но уже чувствовал, что еще немного и Чад сдастся. Не хватало маленького толчка, и когда Джаред оказался сзади и положил руки на плечи Чаду, тот мгновенно расслабился. Дженсен понял, что они довольно близки, может быть, даже дрочили друг другу в душе, но не заходили далеко, даже не целовались, скорее всего из-за мальчишеского гонора, чтобы не походить на девчонок. Дженсен сам все это испытал на собственной шкуре и прекрасно понимал голодный блеск в глазах Джареда, когда хочется, хочется до ломоты во всем теле, но боишься, что неправильно поймут. Чад уже отвечал на поцелуй и даже легонько застонал, когда Джаред провел по его телу руками, прижимаясь теснее.

Дженсен переместился на влажную шею, прикусил чуть-чуть и отпустил, Чад невольно подался вперед, и Дженсен перехватил его в свои объятия, подсказывая Джареду:

\- Разденься.

Чад плыл под его руками. Дженсен подтолкнул его к дивану, тот упал вниз, откидываясь на спинку. Дженсен наклонился к нему, взял за руки и развел в стороны, прижимая к спинке дивана:

\- Не убирай руки, понял?

Чад послушно кивнул.

Дженсен медленно провел по груди руками, чуть прижал соски, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Чад подставляется по ласку.

\- Подними ноги, вот так, молодец.

Чад поставил ноги на диван и широко развел колени. Дженсен оглянулся на Джареда. Тот стоял обнаженный, прикрывал рукой стоящий член.

\- Тебе нравится, да?

Джаред прошептал:

\- Да.

Дженсен дотянулся до стакана, оставшегося на столе, вытряхнул на ладонь полурастаявшие кубики и протянул Джареду:

\- Дай ему. Возьми в рот и отдай ему.

Джаред взял его за запястье и втянул в рот лед, потом, когда Дженсен отстранился, встал между разведенными ногами Чада, наклонился и медленно прикоснулся губами к его рту. Лед плавно перетек изо рта в рот, и Джаред последовал за ним языком. Чад ответил сразу же, но было заметно, что они целуются впервые, приноравливаются друг к другу, еще держат какие-то границы.

Джаред уперся руками в спинку дивана по обеим сторонам от головы Чада, перехватил инициативу полностью, и Чад открывался ему все больше и больше. Джаред уже почти лежал на нем, стеснение ушло, и он упивался поцелуями, дорвавшись до того, что раньше они друг другу не разрешали.

Дженсен, пользуясь моментом, немного отвлекся на приготовления: достал из ящика стола кое-какие игрушки, смазку и разделся сам. Мальчишки заводили его до умопомрачения, и он был совершенно не против немного поэкспериментировать. От послушного Чада, который, как оказалось, умеет и хочет отдаваться, и напористого Джареда, ему просто сносило крышу, главное - не спугнуть их, но и не выпускать контроль из рук.

Он присел рядом на диван и несильно оттолкнул Джареда:

\- Хватит.

Джаред неохотно послушался. Дженсен открыл тюбик смазки, выдавил себе на руку и на пальцы Джареду.

\- Растяни его.

Джаред не смутился, не спросил - как и что. Дженсен обхватил стоящий член Чада и начал не спеша двигать рукой. Чад вскинулся всем телом, застонал, но руки со спинки не убрал. Джаред прикоснулся к его входу, погладил, увлажняя. Потом прикусил губу и, глядя на Чада, который закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, протолкнул палец внутрь. Чад вздрогнул, Дженсен повернул его голову и принялся вылизывать шею, спускаясь к ключицам, не прекращая ласкать член, и почувствовал, что еще немного и Чад кончит.

Он достал кольцо из упаковки, растянул его и надел на член Чаду, перекатив к самому основанию. Чад попытался опустить руки и перехватить Дженсена, но он поймал его за запястья и прижал снова к дивану, наваливаясь всем телом:

\- Не бойся, просто с этим долго не будешь кончать, но потом кончишь так, что забудешь, как тебя зовут. Ты доверяешь нам с Джаредом? - Дженсен нарочно упомянул Джареда, и это сработало - Чад расслабился.

\- Тебе нравится, что делает Джаред?

\- Не знаю.

Джаред хмыкнул, опустился на колени и обхватил член Чада, поглаживая от кольца к головке.

Дженсен удерживал Чада, пытающегося то ли сбежать от настойчивых рук Джареда, то ли, наоборот, усилить ощущения. Джаред трахал его уже двумя пальцами, и Дженсен видел, что ему нравится это делать - он постоянно облизывал пересохшие губы, наклонялся ниже, и Дженсен чуть не подтолкнул его голову, чтобы тот взял в рот, но передумал. Захочет – сам сделает, тормоза у него уже сорвало. И в подтверждение его мыслей Джаред тихо спросил:

\- Еще можно, Чад? Еще хочешь?

Вместо ответа Чад попытался придвинуться ближе, и Джаред выдохнул:

\- Три, в тебе уже три пальца, ты такой тесный, охуеть просто.

Чад вскрикнул негромко, отвернулся, краска залила его лицо, и Дженсен чуть не засмеялся, поражаясь невероятной смеси стеснительности и возбуждения. Он наклонился к груди Чада, облизал его сосок, сильно всосал и получил еще один крик. Джаред уже не мог спокойно стоять на коленях, он приподнимался с каждым толчком своих пальцев, его член истекал смазкой, и тяжелое дыхание все чаще прерывалось стонами.

Дженсен еще раз прошелся языком по груди Чада, взял один из зажимов, сжал пальцами его сосок и надел зажим. Чад уже не кричал, он непрерывно дрожал всем телом, по вискам катились слезы, но он упорно насаживался на пальцы.

Дженсен поймал Чада за подбородок и спросил:

\- Примешь больше? Растянешься для нас?

Джаред, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Чада под колено, забросил его ногу себе на плечо и ввел четыре пальца почти до костяшек. Чада колотило, он рывками дышал, пот мелкой пленкой покрывал все тело, и руки уже соскальзывали с дивана, но он упорно цеплялся пальцами за обивку.

Дженсен взял второй зажим и повторил все еще раз. Когда холодный металл впился в возбужденную кожу, Дженсен сам чуть не закричал, настолько великолепно смотрелось это сильное, еще не взрослое, не перегруженное мускулатурой тело, распятое наслаждением. Член уже стоял так, что Дженсен был готов кончить в любую минуту, но хотелось не рукой, хотелось трахать, сильно, глубоко, держать в руках этого горячего парня и одновременно хотелось видеть, как его трахает Джаред - отчаянно, быстро, сжимая зубы.

Чад смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, ресницы слиплись от слез, он постоянно кусал губы, и теперь они припухли, казалось, что еще один укус, и они закровоточат. Дженсен гладил эти губы кончиками пальцев и видел, что руки все еще лежат на спинке дивана - Чад никого не собирался отталкивать. Джаред поднялся с коленей, навис над Чадом, отодвигая Дженсена, как будто заявлял свое право на обладание. Дженсен обхватил Джареда за шею, они начали целоваться, кусая друг друга, играли языками, и Дженсен понял, что Джаред не уступит. Стоило ему хоть немного замедлиться, как Джаред врывался в его рот стремительным напором, трахал языком и прекращал только тогда, когда Дженсен оттаскивал его за волосы.

Джаред терся членом об живот Чада, вымазывал его текущей смазкой и одновременно тянулся к Дженсену, целовал его в шею, присасываясь и оставляя метки. Дикий звереныш, но уже умеющий себя сдерживать, с ним получится то, что хотелось Дженсену. Он опустил руку вниз, коснулся растянутого готового входа, и Чад с готовностью насадился на его пальцы. Дженсен спросил:

\- Примешь нас обоих?

Чад простонал:

\- Да.

Дженсен приподнял Чада, и Джаред подхватил его, удерживая на весу. Дженсен проскользнул за спиной Чада, потянул на себя и легко вошел в него. Чад приподнялся, держась за шею Джареда, снова опустился, попытался двигаться быстрее, поймать то положение, когда член трется о простату. Дженсен прижал его к себе и откинулся назад:

\- Давай, Джаред.

Джаред, удерживая член и стараясь не торопиться, начал проталкиваться рядом. Чад пытался избежать болезненного проникновения, тихо стонал, но Дженсен удерживал его за талию и после каждого рывка вверх насаживал на себя снова. Когда Джаред оказался полностью внутри, Чад свалился на грудь Дженсену безвольной куклой и прошептал:

\- Я не могу больше. Пожалуйста.

Джаред начал двигаться, пот тек с него крупными каплями, его член притирался к члену Дженсена внутри от основания до головки, плотно, сильно, так что Дженсен мог даже не двигаться сам, настолько сильными были ощущения.

Чад только вздрагивал от каждого толчка, и Дженсен прошептал:

\- Сейчас, мальчик мой. Тебе надо переключиться.

Он успокаивающе погладил плечи, грудь и снял зажим. Чад закричал, выгнулся, едва не соскользнув с их членов, сжался вокруг них, и Джаред хрипло заорал:

\- О, господи.

Дженсен был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, мысленно он уже получил оргазм несколько раз только от того, что происходило сейчас.

Джаред сам потянулся ко второму зажиму. Он перестал быстро вбиваться, двигался еле-еле, больше покачивался, как будто ждал, пока Чад успокоится.

Дженсен снял кольцо с члена Чада, обхватил рукой, мокрой от пота, и попросил:

\- Снимай, Джаред.

Джаред снял зажим. Чад кричал, не переставая, сжимался, кончал, выплескиваясь на грудь, цеплялся за плечи Джареда, оставляя глубокие царапины, тот не выдержал, сделал несколько глубоких толчков, и Дженсен почувствовал, как пульсирует в глубине член, плотно прижатый к его члену, и сам перестал сдерживаться. Они кончили почти одновременно, Чад лежал без движения, полностью расслабленный, только тяжело дышал. Джаред вышел из него и со стоном повалился рядом на диван, но потом приподнялся и перетянул на себя Чада.

 

Дженсен оставил их спящими на диване и отправился в душ. Стоя под горячими струями воды, он подумал, что служба доставки иногда преподносит очень приятные сюрпризы, даже в такую жару.

 


End file.
